Doctor
by RussianSunFlower
Summary: Maddie goes to her local doctors with a bad migraine. But the only problem is her new doctor has taken a intrest in her. RussiaxFem!Canada. Warning: Genderbending and Lemon Oneshot


Madeline Williams made her way to her local doctors. She trudged in the snow that almost reached her knees. It had been snowing for quite some time but it was winter after all. She had made an appointment at her GP because she had been suffering from bad migraines and not wanting them to get worse, she decided it was time to visit the doctor.

She pulled her heavy coat closer to her as the wind picked up and it was beginning to snow again. Her usual doctor had recently retired and now she was appointed with a new doctor that she had yet to meet. As she walked down the street she pulled out a small piece of paper and began to read it. "Dr Braginski." She said to herself. "Sounds reasonable enough." Then she folded up the small slip and placed it back into the safety of her pocket.

Dr Ivan Braginski shuffled around his office. Placing tools into their rightful places and cleaning up any unnecessary messes. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect to start his day. He smiled to himself and sat down in his comfy doctor's chair. Dr Braginski loved his job. He had always wanted to become a doctor from a young age and had an odd fascination with the human body, especially the female human body.

He had been appointed head of the practice just only a few weeks ago when the previous doctor decided it was time for retirement after many years in medical. But within those few weeks, Dr Braginski had grown a reputation. Many rumours spread around the practice quickly. Some have heard that he likes to play around with his patients. Others heard he likes to torture them. Sticking tools in places that they do not belong. If any other doctors had done what he did they would have been removed from the practice and fired immediately. But not Ivan. No. He was way too intimidating and scary that all the staff in the practice were terrified of him. Whenever a patient tried to complain about him, the staff simply dismiss it. Truth was they were too scared to tell anyone incase something bad happened to them if they walked into the path of the terrifying doctor. Yes. Dr Braginski loved his job.

He took a look at his computer to see who was going to be his first patient of the day. Madeline Williams. 'What a beautiful name.' he thought and licked his lips in excitement.

Maddie reached the door of the office. She kicked her boots against the steps to prevent trailing snow in before she entered. She looked around when she opened the door. They're weren't many patients today but it was really nice and warm. She walked up to the receptionist and pulled out her slip of paper.

A brunette man looked up at her and smiled. His hair almost reached his shoulders and his eyes sparkled a lovely shade of blue. "Good morning. May I help you?" He asked. Maddie nodded and gave him the slip of paper. "Y-yes. Madeline Williams to see Dr Braginski please." The receptionist face fell and turned pale. He gave her back the slip of paper with a trembling hand. "P-please take a s-seat." He stammered and motioned for her to sit down. Maddie nodded and took a seat. 'That was odd.' she thought and waited to be called.

Dr Braginski looked at the clock. It was time to call his first patient of the day. He smiled and reached for a microphone that sat on his desk. He pressed the red button and spoke into it clearly. "Can Madeline Williams come to room thirteen please? Thank you." He removed his finger from the button and placed the microphone aside. Now. He waited.

Once Maddie heard her name being called she stood up. She took a glance at the receptionist who sat shaking like a leaf about to fall from a tree. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Once again she dismissed it and made her way down the corridor that lead to room thirteen.

Once she reached the door, she inhaled s sharp breath and with the little courage she had, she entered the room. When she entered she could feel a dramatic temperature drop. It was freezing in there! She looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Cabinets, random glasses on the counter and a desk and chair. She couldn't see her doctor. "Um…H-hello?" she asked. She heard a slight giggle and the large chair at the computer desk spun around revealing her doctor. He smiled at her. "Ah Privet! You must be Miss Williams. Please come in and take a seat." Maddie nodded and closed the door behind her and took her seat. "I am Dr Braginski. Now please tell me what is the problem?" He asked her in a thick Russian accent.

Maddie looked at her new doctor. She had to admit, he was handsome. His grey-blonde hair shone in the light above them. His mysterious purple eyes where so alluring. She couldn't help but feel a small blush creep on to her face.

Ivan smiled. 'She's a pretty one.' he thought. His eyes roamed up and down her body, taking it all in. His eyes darkened a little with a hint of lust. 'I'm going to have a good time with her.' he thought. He cleared his thought a little. "So please tell me what problem you have." He asked again. "W-well, Dr Braginski I've been having some bad migraines lately and I just want to find out what's causing them." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Ivan smiled playfully. "Well then to find the problem we must conduct some tests da?" He said and took off his stethoscope from around his neck. "First I will listen to your heartbeat. Please remove your coat." He told her.

Maddie obliged and removed her coat and placed it neatly on the floor. "Will I take this off too?" She asked pulling on her sweater. He nodded so she took it off and it joined her jacket on the floor. "Also take off your t-shirt too." He added. Maddie found it a little odd that he had to check her heartbeat half naked. But he was the professional. So she took it off too. Leaving her only in a pair of blue jeans and her white bra.

Ivan took a glance at her breasts. They were well formed and not too big or too little. Just perfect. He grinned and placed the stethoscope in his ears and placed the metal part between her breasts. Maddie jumped as the cold metal hit her skin. She breathed in and out repeating the process a few times.

Ivan listened to her heartbeat. It was beating at a normal pace. He smiled satisfied. "Your heartbeat is perfectly normal. But I would like to take your temperature da?" he told her and went over to one of his cabinets and pulled out a thermometer.

Maddie was about to put her t-shirt back on when Ivan stopped her. "Nyet. It is better to have on less clothes on to take your temperature da? Please remove your shoes and jeans." He asked. Maddie's face went bright red. Her old doctor would have never asked her to take off her clothes just to check her temperature. 'But he is from a different country. Maybe that's how they do things there?' she pondered. "Please do not be embarrassed. Everything that happens here is strictly under patient-doctor confidentiality da?" He told her softly. She shook a little as she felt it had just grown a little colder. She nodded and took off her trainers and then her jeans until she was just in her underwear.

Ivan motioned her to lay upon the bed. Maddie got off her chair and lay down on the bed. "Open your mouth please." He said and slipped the thermometer into her mouth. He waited a few moments until he took it out. "Hmm good but I want to try something else da? I will take your temperature again but in the other end." He placed this first one in the sink and took out another one. "Please remove your pants." He asked nicely.

"W-what?" She squeaked. "But w-why?" Ivan walked back over to her. "What I have here is a rectal thermometer. I need to use it to make sure your inside body heat is at the right temperature da?" he reassured her. Maddie nodded and removed her panties and turned around on to her stomach.

Ivan stood behind her with it. "You may feel a little uncomfortable when I put it in but that is normal. I promise it won't hurt….much." He grinned and licked his lips as he slipped it in earning a slight moan from her.

Maddie felt really uncomfortable and she blushed even harder. She had no idea why she had moaned. It did feel a little good.

Ivan waited a few more minutes before taking it out slowly. Maddie gasped as she felt it sliding out of her. Ivan took a look at it. "Good. Now for the next test you will need to remove your bra da?" He said as he placed the thermometer into the sink. "Why?" She asked shaking. "To check that everything is normal da? Sometimes migraines can be caused by many things. Stress, changes in the body, many things."

Maddie turned around and slipped off her bra. 'This is so embarrassing.' she thought. Ivan couldn't help but feel a large bulge in his pants as he took in the slight of her round breasts. Maddie was freezing now. She shook uncontrollably and she was extremely embarrassed about her doctor seeing her naked.

Ivan's eyes changed it's shade to a deeper shade of purple. A dangerous shade. He placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them a few times checking their firmness. 'Perfect.' he thought. Maddie blushed harder. She had to admit it felt really good. His touch send shivers up and down her and she tried her hardest not to moan. She could feel herself begin to grow wet down there and clamped her eyes shut tight.

Ivan just chuckled and bent down and gave one of her nipples a few licks. Maddie gasped at the sensation and moaned slightly. He tweaked the other one hard whilst licking the first one. Maddie tried to get out of his grasp but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She was enjoying the feelings and sensations he was giving her. She was also a freaked out on why her doctor was doing this. Her mind wandered to he's from a different country maybe they do this stuff there. But something was telling her that this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this to his patients.

"P-please stop!" She gasped and tried to remove his hands from her breasts but he was far too strong. He chuckled and looked at her. "Why? I was testing your reaction and all seems normal. Now for another test." He started. "Please n-no more tests! J-just tell me what's wrong." she asked her eyes threatened to spill tears.

"Well this is why I am doing these tests." He got up and wandered over to his cabinets. "I want to try one last thing da?" he said and looked around his cabinets for something. He smiled when he found it. It was a small egg shaped tool connected to a wire and a controller. "Now I will test your reaction to this da?" he said and walked back over. "Please spread your legs a little for me." Maddie had no idea what he was doing to her. She was now frightened and had no one there to help her.

Ivan grinned seductively and placed the egg shaped thing into her opening. Maddie tensed up as she felt something had been placed inside of her. "D-Dr Braginski what are you doing?" She asked. "Testing your reaction." he simply said and pressed a button. As soon as he did this he could feel something aside of her vibrating. She gasped and moaned a little. It felt so good to her. Ivan grinned again and pressed another button making the vibrations stronger. "Does that feel good Miss Williams?" he asked and growled a little as his erection was pushing up against his pants. He had to release it soon but not right now. This was too much fun!

Maddie moaned louder and gripped the sheets on the bed. Ivan smirked and began to stroke her clit nice and slow. "Ooohh!" Maddie moaned and threw her head back. This was too much for her to handle. But it felt so good!

"Is Madeline enjoying this da?" he asked seductively and licked his lips. She nodded. "J-just Maddie!" She moaned loudly.

"Ok Maddie." He chuckled and began to undo his pants, freeing himself. "Now just one last test. Okay?" He said and moaned slightly as he stroked himself. "A-and what will that be?" she asked still moaning. "I will now fuck you senseless da?" he grinned.

Maddie just lay there. The vibrator had made turned her on and she wanted it so bad now. "Please. P-please." She moaned. Ivan raised his eyebrows. "Please what sunflower?" he asked. "Please. Take me n-now."

Ivan chuckled. He had never had someone so willing before. This was a nice surprise for him. As much as he loved the screams of his patients in pain, he would love to hear them scream in ecstasy. "Dr Braginski. What is your n-name?" She asked as he removed the egg vibrator and set is aside. "Ivan."

She just nodded and moaned. "Are you ready?" he asked and climbed up onto the bed. She nodded and spread her legs wider.

Ivan slowly began to enter her warmth. Maddie tensed up as she felt pain shoot through her body. "Don't worry, my sunflower. It will feel really good very soon. I promise." he said and pushed in until he was fully in. he waited a few minutes before he pulled out and plunged back in. Maddie gasped but soon felt the pain disappear and replaced with intense pleasure. "Ah!" She moaned as he slammed back into her.

Ivan grunted. She was so tight and warm. He gripped onto her hips and pumped into her hard and fast. Below him Maddie squirmed in ecstasy. She moaned louder each time he trusted into her. Maddie gripped onto his arms and squeezed them slightly as she moaned and screamed in intense pleasure. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" She screamed as he plunged deeper into her.

She felt something building up inside of her. "Oohh! I think I'm gonna cum!" She moaned. Ivan licked his lips again. "Cum for me Maddie." he moaned a little as he could feel her inner walls contract around his member.

Maddie felt light headed when her orgasm came to her. "Ah Ivan!" She screamed in pure pleasure. Ivan almost went over the edge when she screamed his name. He was determined to make her scream his name again. He went harder and harder until he felt himself cum inside of her. "IVAN!" She screamed again as he came hard into her making her shake all over.

They both panted and looked at each other. "T-That was amazing." she breathed. He nodded and pulled out of her. "Da. It was."

Maddie smiled. She had never been treated like this before and would like to experience it again some time. She sad up and kissed his cheek. Ivan was surprised but grinned. He pulled her into a long passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it fully before breaking apart.

"We should do this again some other time da?" he grinned. She nodded. "Um Ivan? Did you find out what was wrong with me?" She asked quietly. "Da. You were just stressed. But I don't think you'll be stressed for much longer." Maddie cocked her head up. "Why is that?" He grinned and his eyes turned dark again. "Because my dear Maddie. That was the cure." "Oh maple…" she breathed.


End file.
